fixing beck and jade
by fanbade14
Summary: Jade finds a way to make Beck realizes what he has done. First fanfict rated T just to be sure but I think it is more K anyway good and bad review are welcome but please be respecful
1. prologue

**Hi guys!**

**This is my first fanfiction and I'm really excited **

**I know is short but is just the prologue and I really want to know if you guys want me to continue or don't so please tell me if is interesting **

**So this story is beck and jade centric maybe I add some cabbie but I don't know**

**One last thing I live in Mexico so maybe my spelling is not so good or maybe is not good at all so if you know of some place I can translate my story I really would be grateful **

**So enjoy and tell me what you think**

_Prologue:_

Jade West was in her locker pulling out some book when a note fallout from her locker that says something that let her really shocked:

"If you want Beck Oliver back, go to the black box theater at the end of school"

Jade stared to the note for a wild, then she look around trying to find to someone who may let the note in her locker but she find no suspect.

_Maybe is just a joke _

She thought, but something inside of her tell her that go to the black box theater at the end of school will not be a waste of time.


	2. the plan

**Ok so I had no reviews but I got a couple of e-mails that say that my story was add to favorites and like I'm not exigent here's the chapter one**

**Please review it would mean a lot for me**

**Again sorry for my bad writing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

That day at the end of the school Jade goes to black box theater, and was surprised to see Robbie, Cat, Andre and Tori waiting for her  
"What is all this?" asked Jade  
"We have a plan," says Cat  
"For you and Beck back together," says Robbie  
"Who said I wanted to be with Beck?" Jade says  
"If you don't want to you would not be here," says Andre  
"If I'm here is because I wanted to know who left this note in my locker," says Jade lifting the hand that had the note "You ..."  
"Look Jade you can say what you want but we know you still in love whit Beck. So ...you are interested in our plan or ..." says Tori  
"What is the plan" says Jade

Jade's POV.

"Well the plan is for Beck to realize what an idiot he has been and what he lost, right?" Tori said

"Right" I said

"And in you're relationship he was always complaining of you're attacks of jealousy right?" Tori said

"You have no idea" I said

"Why not make him jealous?" Robbie says

"How?" said a very confused Cat

Everyone turned around to see her and then ignore her stupid little comment

"As I was saying," says very annoying Tori, "we can say that ... I don't know ... Andre was in love with you and he wrote a song for you"

"365 days" says Robbie

"Exactly 365 days the song Tori and I sing to you"

After a little uncomfortable moment Andre corrected himself, "I mean, we can say that," said Andre a little nervous

"And ... what do you think?" Tori added

"I don't know, are you sure it work?"

"Of course, the other day the he saw you talking to a handsome boy, how was it called?, Oh yeah Drake, and Beck broke his glass of coffee," says Cat

"Really?" I said really surprised

"Yes, that's why he had the bandage on his hand," said Robbie

I could not believe it, Beck, jealous, that's something that don't happens all the time and I had to use it if I want Beck back

"Let's do it" I finally said

**I'm not sure if I catch the characters right but hey this is my story so anything can happen or not **

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guy I have 4 review and that make me sooooo happy and I really want to thank to all you who review and also thanks to the ones that mark this story their favorite**

**So here's chapter 3**

**Again sorry for my bad writing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious because if I did … I have no idea what would happen**

Beck's POV

I was whit Tori and Andre, Robbie was with Cat and Jade which was a little weird because Jade only tolerate Robbie but I guess that she is whit hem only for Cat, but why Robbie is with Cat? I really don't know what is going on whit all these people but I honestly don't care.

Andre and Tori are talking about something that I really don't know or care, and it goes like that until they say something that catch my attention, something about Jade and Andre, something that got me really mad

"…Like when I was in love whit Jade and I wrote her a song?"

"Yeah something like that"

Tori's POV

Andre and I were talking about stupid things when I realize that Beck wasn't putting attention

_Like always_, I thought, since he and Jade break up he never put attention on conversations whit the gang and he never want to go to some place and if he go was only because I begged him. I was lost in my thought's when my phone vibrate in the back of my pants , it was a text message from Cat that say that Jade was ready which mean that it's time to start the plan.

"It's time" I whisper to Andre and he understood what I mean

"Like when I was in love whit Jade and I wrote her a song?"

"Yeah something like that"

The bell rang and Andre and I went to class but before we go I look at Beck and I see that he wanted to say something but the bell interrupted him. I also notice that he's expression change from "don't care what my friends are saying" to be angry, confused but better jealous

I took my cell phone and text Cat about what happen. And ask her what is going on whit her and Robbie because lately I see her really close to him.

_**To: Cat**_

_**From: Tori**_

_It worked perfectly!_

_**To: Tori**_

_**From: Cat**_

_Great! Now we have to wait until Beck come and talk to ones off us_

_**To: Catl**_

_**From: Tori**_

_I know but we also have to wait until Beck processed the information he just hear and then come and talk to one of us_

_**To: Tori**_

_**From: Cat**_

_Well that's really great news! Jade is going to be reaaaaally happy _

_**To: Cat**_

_**From: Tori**_

_We all going to be happy Cat _

_By the way what going on whit you and Robbie huh?_

_**To: Tori**_

_**From: Cat**_

_Umm… nothing …umm…got to go bay!_

Well that was weird. I wonder what is going on whit Cat and Robbie I mean is obviously that Robbie likes Cat but what is going on whit Cat? She is really close to him lately and always speaks great about him and defends him and is always smiling when Robbie is around. And now she gets all weird I mean she is acting like she is in love whit him or something. Wait... OMG CAT IS IN LOVE WITH ROBBIE!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys, I need help

I have a big block in the mind and don't know how to continue this story; the end of the last chapter wasn't planned and I did not know what else to write

If you have an idea of how continue the story I would thank you like A LOT!


End file.
